Last night
by JoJo1
Summary: "I'm sorry about last night"


**Disclaimer:** You don't honestly mean to tell me I don't own everything in here? No, I refuse to belive that. Oh, to hell with it. I'm shamelessly borrowing the characters but may return them eventually if you're nice.  
**Archive:** Dolphin Haven.  
**Feedback:** Sure, bring it on.  
**Author's notes:** This one's so mushy and foofy and without angst I think I'm sick or something...anyhow, inspired by the song "Last night" by "Az Yet". 

* * *

"I'm sorry about last night". No, not this time Logan thought to himself. 6 months had passed since he had left Xavier's mansion for clues to his past. Of course, the information he had received from Xavier had only managed to dig up a big fat nothing but that had been expected. He didn't really think he would ever find out who had used him as a human labrat, he never had. But it didn't seem all that important anymore. 

He had changed from the angry and vengeful Wolverine into someone else. Well, maybe not completely but he didn't let his entire life be ruled by the need to take revenge on the world at large or at least the scientists that had found it necessary to "enhance" him. No, that only happened when he had a particulary nasty nightmare that woke him up in the middle of the night screaming and sweating. Truth be told, those nights became rarer and rarer as well. He felt more at peace than he could remember ever have felt before.

As hard as he tried though, he couldn't put a finger on when it had happened. He only knew who was responsible for the change. Marie. She had managed to find her way into his heart without even trying. It had just happened really, like it was something that was destined to be.

Yin to yang. Night and day. Light to darkness. God and the devil. Not opposites attract but two parts that need the other part to be complete, to make sense, to be right and meaningful. With one part missing it's like a jigzaw with a piece missing.

The 5 months since his return had passed by quickly, so quickly that it felt like no time at all had passed. The time had seemed to fly so quickly that he didn't know when his friendship with Marie had changed into something more. They had always been there for eachother since the day they had met in Laughlin and at first he had thought he had been drawn to her because she seemed so innocent and vulnerable but now he knew the truth. It had never been that. It had been love at first sight and he had now stopped lying to himself about it, now that he no longer had a reason to hide it. Not that he had ever had one except that he wanted to know if it had been just a crush as Jean had told him, hero worship or love.

He didn't know why Jean had told him that but in a way he was grateful for it. If she hadn't he might have been too blind to it, or refusing to believe it and ignoring what his senses told him rather.

That's why he had left the mansion really. The clues to his past was just a convenient excuse to get away for a while to clear his head and letting Marie figure out what she felt as well. Some absence may make them both a world of good even if just a month might be too short a time but he hadn't been able to stay away for that long. One day he just found himself back home and he hadn't even been aware that he had come to think of Greymalkin Lane as home.

Everything just happened from there. He said his hellos to everyone and was welcome back and got to know and appreciate the friendship of everyone, even Scott which he was a bit surprised at. The surprise disappeared eventually when they realized how much alike they really were and they soon became really good friends, especially when Scott noticed that Logan weren't really interested in getting into Jean's pants.

It was easiest to get to know Marie again though. There it was like he had never left at all. It was more like two friends that had known eachother forever and were completely relaxed and comfortable around eachother. No matter if they were doing things together or were just nearby eachother it was never forced. Comfortable silence, sitting together enjoying music or talking didn't matter. It always felt right and comfortable.

The months passed by and the friendship lasted and somehow grew into more. Neither Marie or Logan knew how it happened and they didn't particulary cared how either. It was just another of those things that just happened, with no regrets from either one of them. One night they left the pretence of them "just being friends" behind them and ended up in Logan's room, making love.

The morning after Logan woke up first, looking at the sleeping beauty next to him wanting to save the moment forever. Last night was a night to remember, such a beutiful moment it had made him cry. Not only the lovemaking in and of itself but everything surrounding it. Having the girl of his dreams beside him, that they had told eachother secrets neither had ever thought of exposing to anyone making themselves completely vulnerable. Nervous, vulnerable, trusting and very much in love. What could be better? Logan at least couldn't think of anything.

Marie woke up about half an hour later, yawning and stretching before she heard Logan say "Good morning beautiful" and she blushed fiercly of the compliment.

"I almost thought last night was a dream" she said dreamily.   
"So did I. It was almost too good to be true."   
"Yeah. I still wonder when I will wake up."   
"If this is a dream I don't want to. So let's stay dreaming if it's a dream."   
"Sounds like a plan"

Neither of them felt much like moving so they pretty much stayed in bed, snuggled up closely to eachother and both knowing it was the start of something really good and precious and meant to last. 


End file.
